The Truth Roxas
by betrayed miko
Summary: When he first finds he can wield the blades a young maiden pulls him to safty to explain the burden and plans...
1. Chapter 1

Roxas an unknown entity nobody of Sora though that is unknown to himself, Roams through The Town That Never Existed running from the Heartless and few Nobodies he has encountered, he runs into a dead end ally as the countless Heartless shadows circle around him, but then as if by some miracle a strange key-shaped sword appears in his hand just as a Heartless jumps toward him, he slashes at the Shadow and it vanishes sending a single pink heart into the endless night sky. Realizing what he must do he attacks the rest of the Heartless until there are no more, for now he sits down and takes a breather staring at this mysterious blade he now holds in his hand. "What the hell is this?" Roxas says to no one in particular

A tan hand slowly reaches out grabbing his hand the figure's hand cold and pale. "...This way quickly..." Her voice was soft and barely above a whisper as she turned covered with a black outfit just like that of the Organizations her face was hidden rain began to fall rolling off the hood to the side. "...Roxas..."

Roxas turns around almost unable to resist the figure's pull as it beckons to him. "W...who?" Says Roxas but the figure merely shakes its' head Roxas does as he is told and follows behind the cloaked figure. She heads to the corner of the alley heading into the shadow with him quickly. Traveling through the darkness until reaching a dim room that held neither doors nor windows.

He followed closely behind the figure traveling with it through the darkness wanting to ask questions yet knowing that now was not the time, instead he just remained silent until they came upon dimly lit room that had no doors or windows. "Okay that's enough who the hell are you? What the hell is this!" He almost yells at the figure.

Her eyes were hidden from him, but her pale face below her nose was visible. "... Your in danger Roxas..."

He launches questions at the figure "Danger from whom? Why am I in danger I haven't done anything I don't understand this!" Roxas continues to yell at the figure.

"The key blade that you wield others before and after you will wield it." She spoke silently pulling her hood back slowly her golden hair glinting in the light. "... The Organization you are with know of your power and will use your power..."

He calms down as if remembering everything instantly "Oh I see." He stares at her with his bright blue eyes "You are... your that witch..." He says "S'cuse me if I don't remember your name or anything but why are you helping me anyway?" He says sarcastically.

"Right well thanks but no thanks I don't need your help I ...I was on a mission...I think ...what happened to me? Is this your doing?" He looked around the room slowly from left to right trying to find an exit.

"Your mission lead you to me... That is how I planned it Roxas so we could meet." She looked up to him with pale blue eyes.

He stood for a moment dumbfounded "I wha but I was...hrmmm. Namine right? Look what is it you want? I'm in danger by whom that jerk S'aix? What's he going to do to me that I can't double to him? Wow so scary!" He summons the key blade just to show it off "Like he could beat a key blade wielder"

Stands slowly walking to him placing her hand on the key blade. "... This is how he will use you Roxas..." The key blade despisers under her touch.

He stares at her. "And just how is..." His voice tailed off "You don't seem to be answering my questions so I'll just stop asking and allow you to talk, that's what you want isn't it?" He jumps back away from her but doesn't summon the key blade he merely stands with his back to her trying to remember how to use the darkness doorways.

"... The light and the dark you fought both tonight in the alley way the more you fight the dark in this case heartless the light called nobodies grow stronger to completing Kingdom Heart." Places her hand on his forehead gently. "...You will forget though... What I said now and who I am... Even the organization you belong to..."

He holds a look of surprise on his face as she touches his head. He tries to break free of her touch but seemingly can't. "Namine no..."

"...Roxas its the only way to protect you..." She kissed his cheek softly leaning in next to his left ear whispering. "...Please forgive me I will give you memories of happier things... Of a life as a normal child your age..."

His eyes widen but then close as he falls into a deep sleep he mutters a final word before he completely falls to sleep. "Namine."

Tears rolled down her face slowly. "... I will protect you and give you the chance of living a life..." The dim light flicker outs.


	2. Chapter 2

"AHhh wha? What? Where? ahhhh!" Roxas screamed at nothing as he awoke from a tortured dream, he could barely remember who he was but knew he could wield the Key blade, in which he for some reason knew he would have to do soon. He stood up looking around trying to figure out where he was, which unknown to him was the white room of the mansion in twilight town, Roxas looked out the window to see some kids around his age playing just beyond the mansion gates, he decided it best to go see if they knew anything about him or about what had just happened to him, before he could take another step a letter fell out of his pocket the letter was addressed to someone named Roxas he wondered if that was him for a moment but decided to open it anyway the letter read...

"…Do not worry when the time comes you will know what to do…" A photo soon slipped from the enveloped showing him surrounded by three other children his age on the back names were signed. Pence, Heyner, Ollete, and Roxas.

After he read the message he noticed a photo on the ground. "Did this fall from the envelope?" Roxas wondered aloud. He bent over and looked over the picture. "Oh this is of those kids playing outside... and of someone..." He said as he flipped over the photo and read the names of each person. "Roxas?" "He looked at his reflection in the window. "Oh I am Roxas... ok" He stored the photo and letter and walked out of the room he jumped over the railing and hit the floor looking around slowly he noticed what appeared to be sleeping white forms of who knows what, he decided it best to sneak past them though he summoned the key blade as he made his way past them, he reached the front door successfully and walked out it, he ran from the mansion to the gate only to find that it was locked.

The girl looked up hearing the footsteps on the lush wet ground her brown eyes catching his blue orbs. "Roxas how did you get on the other side of the gate that's been locked for years…" She walked to the gate placing her hands on the cold bars.

He looked at her as if he knew her. "Ollete I uhmm I'm not actually sure I just kind of woke up in here" He looked around for a way to escape he was too big to fit through the bars and he wasn't agile enough to make it over the wall. "How do I get out of here? Hey Heyner Pence!" He looked at both of them as he spoke though he looked at Pence when he said Heyner and Heyner when he said Pence; regardless they walked over to the gate and began to pull on it, after awhile they all took a break exhausted and out of breath.

"How are we supposed to get you outta there when you can't even remember how you got in there?" Heyner spoke.

Pence looked up. "Yeah man I dunno but we aren't gonna leave him."

"Hrmmm I dunno maybe we could dig under it? I wish someone would help us!" Roxas looked down toward the gate.

Ollete looked to him "Go through the forest will meet you in the usual place ok Roxas?" She stared into his smiling a bit "The forest ends where our secret hide out is will wait for you to come out."

He began to protest but stopped he waited till after they had gone then summoned his key blade, as if possessed by some unknown force he aimed the blades tip toward the lock and a few moments later a beam of light shot out from the key blade and exploded into the lock which in turn unlocked the lock and the gates swung open, the key blade vanished and Roxas ran up the path into the forest, inside the dark forest he walked around for a bit until he noticed a familiar looking path and decided it best to follow it. The path rewarded him with the end of the forest and what he though was this so-called secret hide out. "Ollete Pence Heyner!"

The three friends sat by the forest entrance waiting for any sign of him arriving. "He seems off today do you think he's feeling ok you know school's starting in a few weeks I bet that's what's getting to him."

Pence nodded lightly looking to the sky that started to change into a crimson color. "Yeah I think it's getting to me as well Ollete."

Roxas ran out of the little hole and into the Town known as Twilight Town though that was unknown by him at the time, he spotted Pence, Ollete, and Heyner and ran up to them. "Hey"

"Looks like you made it out just in time the sun is getting ready to set now we can make it to the tower and watch it if we hurry Roxas." She smiled as she sat up slowly along with the other two.

"Uhmm tower uh sure yeah we always do that huh..." He said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, he turned toward Pence and Heyner and said "Hey you two don't get left behind!" Heyner turned to him and said "Your the one who seems lost you sure it wont be you we have to come back for?" Pence as well turned and spoke "Yeah man what's up with you today?" Roxas sighed then smiled at all three of them "I dunno maybe its stress. Now lets get going to the Station Heights Tower!" He turned and ran off toward the direction of the Station with the rest of them following behind closely.

Ollete smiled her brown hair bouncing as she ran fallowing behind the two boys her eyes focused on Roxas soon to the changing skies. "Wait up guys."

They arrived at their destination, Roxas stepped lightly on the Tower's top so as not to fall off, he got to his usual spot and sat down as if he had always done so, lately memories of these experiences have been flooding through his mind and he has been acting upon them as if someone told him this is what he must do, he stared out at the sunset lost in thought almost forgetting that he was with his friends.

"Roxas, Roxas your ice cream its melting hurry up before it melts." She smiled taking a bite of her salty ice cream looking to the sunset. "We don't have much left of being able to this… we might be to grown up by next summer…"

He snapped out of his thought world and looked at her "Oh right Sea salt ice cream my favorite" He took it from her and began to eat it, staring out into the falling sun he spoke out "Do any of you ever wonder if there is I dunno maybe another you out there you know like your other?" He had no Idea where these words had come from yet saying them felt like the right thing to do.

"You mean like your shadow or your reflection in a river?" Pence spoke jokingly trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Maybe there is like another world like ours." Ollete looked to the thin linen of sunlight.

He looked at Heyner "Any ideas Heyner?" Heyner merely shook his head, but after a few moments he said "Maybe like Ollete said there could be like another world like ours sort of like an alternate Twilight Town? I dunno Roxas you're the one with his head in the clouds why don't you tell me?" Roxas looked at him "Well its a possibility, I'm just asking anyway its not like I have proof or anything." He looked down and suddenly got dizzy so he decided that was a bad idea he quickly looked back up and took his final bite of ice cream and tossed the stick. He stood up and stretched a bit "Well the sun is down we should probably go home now meet up usual spot tomorrow?"

Roxas sighed "Yeah well I don't know" he said Pence frowned "Well there were these things I heard about called the seven wonders I hear they are a bunch of weird mishaps that keep happening and freak people out!" he said Roxas stopped and looked at Pence just as they had hit the ground "Ya know what that sounds interesting maybe we should check it out? Call ourselves something great we'd be heroes maybe the wonder hunters!" He said with a great smile on his face.


End file.
